


Uncommonly made. Uncommonly good.

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [11]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: The boys are Keebler Elves and make cookies





	Uncommonly made. Uncommonly good.

**Author's Note:**

> From the Alphabet Meme. For thinkme_naive.This is so crackfic. SO.
> 
> Prompt: K: The Keebler Elves

Patrick was not a happy elf. Normally he was full of good cheer, like all elves, but not today. Today he was unhappy. He trudged his way to his little house. He had been making a batch of Grasshoppers, when Brendon had accidentally knocked in some graham cracker mix and the rest was history.

Patrick prided himself on his Grasshoppers. They were the one cookie he knew how to make well. When the shift supervisor, Victoria, saw the accident, she yelled at Patrick. At Patrick of all elves! Brendon had tried to explain and so had Ryan, Spencer, and Jon. Victoria wouldn’t listen to them. She had claimed that Patrick was the Head Elf and should have been watching over Young Elves like Brendon.

Victoria had banished him from the Grasshopper factory. He had to go see Pete and Gerard tomorrow for a new assignment. Brendon had hugged him as he left and mumbled sorry. Patrick had patted his back and said it was fine.

Patrick entered his house and flopped on the couch.

“Patrick?” asked Frank. “What are you doing home so early?”

Patrick sighed. “Brendon accidentally knocked some graham cracker mix into my Grasshoppers and Victoria banished me from ever making them again.”

Frank’s eyes widened. “Oh, Patrick! That’s not very nice of her.” Frank threw himself on top of Patrick and cuddled him.

“I don’t think she likes me very much.”

Frank didn’t say anything.

************

When Patrick walked into Pete and Gerard’s office, he could hear them arguing. He hoped it wasn’t about him.

It wasn’t of course. Pete and Gerard were fighting about which cookie to put out next. Pete thought that Chocolate Chip and Peanut Butter would be fantastic, while Gerard thought that they should do something new and exciting.

“Like what!” shouted Pete.

“Like, like, strawberries and apple!” Gerard said triumphantly.

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

Patrick coughed and both elves turned to look at him.

Pete grinned at him. “Patrick! I’m glad you’re here! Wait, why are you here?”

“Victoria banished me from making Grasshoppers,” Patrick stated sadly.

Gerard and Pete gaped. “She did what?” asked Gerard.

“Banished me from making Grasshoppers. She said she wrote it up.”

Pete rushed to his desk and frantically went through all the papers. “I found it!” He read it and passed it to Gerard.

Gerard scowled when he finished reading. “We have to look into this. We’re going to need to talk to Brendon, Ryan, Spencer, Jon, you, and anyone else who was there. Then we will make the final decision.”

“What about me?” Patrick asked.

“Take a vacation! You and Frank deserve some time together,” replied Pete. He began making a list of who was working on the Grasshoppers at that time.

“Frank is working on the Fudge Sticks.”

Gerard waved his hand. “I can give him some time off. Go, have a good time.”

Gerard shoved Patrick out the door. Patrick was confused. He rubbed his head and headed back home.

***********

Frank was already home when Patrick returned. “Ray told me I had the day off. Joe took over for me for awhile.”

Patrick sighed and sat on the couch. “I just don’t understand. Victoria didn’t even let me explain.” He put his face in his hands.

Frank hugged Patrick. “I have something to tell you.”

“What?” Patrick’s hands muffled his voice.

“When I was courting you, Victoria was also courting you.”

Patrick’s head snapped up. “What? I didn’t notice!”

Frank chuckled. “You hardly noticed me! You only knew because Pete asked when our first date was!”

Patrick looked sheepish. “I just thought you were being nice.”

“And what about Victoria?”

“To be honest, I didn’t notice her. Not until she became my boss anyways.”

Frank shook his head and yanked Patrick up. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Frank! It’s only 11 am!”

Frank grinned. “I know.”

***************

As they lay in bed, Patrick thought about what Frank said.

“If she wanted to court me, why is she so mean and unreasonable to me?”

Frank sighed. “She’s mad that you picked me.”

Patrick scowled. “Humph. That’s just stupid. You courted me because you liked me. Most Elves did it because they wanted something from Pete. Like that would work.”

Frank cuddled close to Patrick. “I don’t know why she courted you. I asked Gabe one time and he gave me the evil eye. Of course then Bob glared at Gabe until he left.”

Patrick smiled. “ I just wish she wasn’t so…I don’ t know.”

“It will be better in the morning, I promise.” Frank leaned up and kissed Patrick.

Patrick believed Frank with all his heart.

**************

The next day, Frank and Patrick walked to Pete and Gerard’s office hand in hand. Patrick took a deep breath as he opened the door. In a chair was Victoria, she was scowling at everyone, especially Frank.

Patrick stepped in her line of sight. He didn’t want Frank catching the most of her glare.

“Look Victoria, you can’t just _banish_ Patrick from making Grasshoppers. When he makes them, they are the best cookies we have. I think you should be moved to a new shift. We had thought that you could work with Patrick even though he picked Frank,” Pete paused.

“We were obviously wrong,” inserted Gerard.

Victoria looked at the floor and whispered, “I’d like to work with Gabe and make some Cones.”

Pete nodded and Gerard said, “Fine. You can start next week. You’re on probation. You can leave.”

Victoria walked out the door with one last glare at Frank.

Pete smiled at Patrick. “You, my friend, are reinstated as Head Elf of the Grasshopper Department.”

Patrick smiled back. “Thank you so much. Both of you.”

“It was no problem. Now, why don’t you and Frank go make out or something,” replied Gerard with a grin.

Frank punched Gerard and smiled at him, “Shut up.”

Patrick rolled his eyes as Pete laughed. “Why don’t we go make use of our time off?” asked Patrick.

Frank readily agreed and they left the office to go home.


End file.
